fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 12:50, 19 July 2008 (UTC) How come you can block users? I thought only sysops/bueracrats could do that? --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 09:33, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm a Janitor --Uberfuzzy 13:36, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Help Please I've done the Elincia problem report, however i don't know how to mark it as done (if i can), could you tell me how to (if i can). --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 14:51, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :No, i'm sorry, you cant. Only admins (sysops) can close problem reports. Currently, your active sysop is User:Otherarrow, I'll go ahead and close it for you now though. There is a similar one for Mia @ . Just let me know if you do that one too. --Uberfuzzy 14:58, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I'll proably handle that Mia one a bit later... --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Sitename/project namespace Is there any chance you can move it to 'Fire Emblem Wikia' to fit in with the logo, main page name, e.t.c. You talked about pages getting lost in the shuffle...What are the odds of that happening. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :That was the plan, I still need to get confirmation from User:Otherarrow before anything is done. the odds are very unlikely anything will be lost if we are careful. --Uberfuzzy 10:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, lets move this into the community portal so its a bit easy for everyone to see. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:18, 29 August 2008 (UTC) After the move there is a page I can't find Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:58, 29 August 2008 (UTC) *Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken --Uberfuzzy 12:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) OK --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:04, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Weird thing caused by move If you look at the wanted pages you'll see, that Fire Emblem Wiki articles are featured heavily, but when going to the apparent page that links to them, there is in fact no link to it. Also a lot of the redirects to gamepages got deleted any faster soloutions then just randomly restoring them when we come to them? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:51, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :wanted pages is cached, not live, wait a day. as for the other thing. not really. --Uberfuzzy 21:55, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Phantom wanted pages still there even though it just cached --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I've manually redirected those weird wanted pages now, thanks for taking care of the double redirects --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:47, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Does this were gonna have to wait another day for the wanted pages to cache, can't we just redirect those fire emblem wiki pages to the right place and avoid some cuffufle. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:04, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Language Links i'm in the process of adding es:Article to the appropriate articles, however should I leave in the language links section or not? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 08:25, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :That is entirely up to you. Not everyone will see the language widget (in monaco) or the language dropdown in the upper right (quartz) or the language selector in the sidebar (monobook) right away. i see you are pushing the existence via the sitenotice, thats good. another tip, if you if the name of the spanish page is the same (rarely is) you can just put es: on the page to link to the same name in the other language. --Uberfuzzy 16:22, 5 October 2008 (UTC) We also need language links on the German fire emblem wiki now www.de.fireemblem.wikia.com could you activate them too. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:27, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Done. They should start working in about 3 hours --Uberfuzzy 21:53, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Thats worked, but could you also connect the Spanish one to the German one too. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:13, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :sure, again, it may take upto 3 hours for them to start working (cache stuff) --Uberfuzzy 22:31, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. Problem with the edit page. I found something odd with the edit page today, I mean that the box with quicklinks to markup commands (forgot what it is called), the one that is right below the "Save Page, Show Preview, etc" buttons has vanished. The box was still here when I checked this morning and no one seems to have edited the special page for it between then and now.--Otherarrow 01:38, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Taking a look into this. --Uberfuzzy 03:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I cant seem to find what went wrong either, there hasnt been an edit to any MediaWiki: page here in over a week. Do you know which page it was being generated from? --Uberfuzzy 05:14, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Generated from? Sorry, but no I don't. It seems to be fixed now, thanks to your recent edit to the Edittools MediaWiki page. If I knew what caused it in the first place I would be quick to tell you.--Otherarrow 08:10, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::I know what caused it, and am following up on what caused the problem, dont need to worry about it now. Forums Do you know how to set up forums on the wiki? I've been asking around at various places for a while now and i still don't know how to do it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Help:Wiki-style forums and Help:Wiki-style forum set up should cover everything --Uberfuzzy 19:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Could you tell me how to (or create it for me) make this template I've seen them around other wiki's, Its basically three boxes, the middle one having the article name in in, the one to the left saying Previous whatever and having the previous thing to that article in it and the box to the right saying next whatever and having the next thing to the article there. So basically like this: ____________________ |Game 1|Game 2|Game 3| |____________________| Reading through that sounds very confusing, but I can't find the template to copy off now, i'll go have a luck, but i'd appreciate any help you can give. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) This kind of thing is what I mean http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Kisei. How do I create it for category:Chapters. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:52, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Its just a simple table. It would be a good idea to make it general use, and not hard code the text in the middle into the template. What do you want the template to be named? and where/how are you planning to use it. --Uberfuzzy 19:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) The game progresses in chapters, I am going to make the template show the current chapter the prvious one and the next one. I'll have a go at doing it myself later tonight. (just realised part 2 of w:c:reddwarf is on at 9 I think) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) account creation spamming/misuse If you see our account creation log you can see multiple accounts being created, obviously by the same person as well as some named after profanities is there a way to delete these or remove them from the recent changes, in fact I woudn't mind the user creation log beiing entirely removed from the recent changes if thats possible. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Logo I uploaded a new logo, but for some reason it isn't displaying yet. Any reason why? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :server cache bug, we're working on it. just ignore it. it'll update on its own as everything catchs up with eachother --Uberfuzzy 14:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC) gallery The galleries used to default display images in thumbnail size and this worked out well now this seems to have suddenly changed and the galleries are displaying all images full size, which has kind of disordered a lot of the pages. I assume this was caused by some update or problem wikia has done recently. If its an update, is there a bot which can go and add some code to all the pages with galleries so they look like the did before, or if this is a problem is it under the process of being fixed? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC)